


Class Visit

by imaginarycircus



Series: My Two Dads [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the help_japan lightning round auction for ciaimpala. The prompt was: "It's Career Week at Grace's school, and they take a field trip to the 5-0 headquarters. Gracie can't wait to introduce everyone to her two daddies, and tell them what they do-including some stories maybe she shouldn't share; the team has to figure out how to make what they do kid-friendly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to casness and stellarmeadow for looking this over. ♥ Remaining mistakes are all mine. Feel free to comment and point things out--so I can make the story better.

“No. Absolutely not. Are you crazy? Wait. Forget I asked that. Just no.” Kono has her hands on her hips and is staring Steve down, and Danny is grateful that for a change he doesn’t have to be the voice of reason.

“Why not? It’ll give them an idea of what we actually do and possibly scare them off any future criminal activity.” Steve is not kidding and Danny hoped, even though he knew it was unlikely, that Steve was simply making one of his deadpan jokes.

“Steve, you can’t stick nine year old kids in the interrogation room with the creepy blue light on. It’s too real. We need to make this age appropriate.” Kono starts manipulating images on the table and brings up a photo of Mr. Hoppy.

Chin is silent, which doesn’t surprise Danny. He’s just leaning on the edge of the computer table and is smiling slightly, watching the show. Danny asks him what he thinks.

“I’m with Kono. I don’t want to be taking calls from angry parents because their kids are having nightmares after Steve made them look at actual crime scene photos.”

“I’d weed out any really disturbing ones. I thought kids liked gross things and scary stories. Fairy tales are pretty grisly. How is this any different?”

“That,” Kono says, “is a good idea. What’s Grace’s favorite Fairy Tale, Danny?”

That is a good idea. He nods and says, “It changes. I think right now she’s more about Hannah Montana, but it used to be Cinderella.”

“Missing Person. OK. I can work with that.” Kono begins downloading still images from the Disney movie and working up a case file. “Cinderella, white female, let’s say aged seventeen, blue eyes, blond hair, five feet five inches…”

*

Danny is sitting in the shade watching Grace and Steve swim. He is sitting on the lanai wearing swimming trunks and an old Bon Jovi t-shirt and he feels a little like he let Steve dress him, or he’s wearing Steve approved clothing more and more these days. He will, however, never don a pair of cargo pants. They make him look stumpy, for one thing, and it would give Steve too much power over him, for another. It would go straight to Steve’s head and then Steve would think Danny was his willing puppet and just no, not going to happen.

Grace and Steve are up to something and Danny lets them have their secret, even though he is a little teeny bit worried. He trusts Steve with Grace, knows he would throw himself bodily between her and harm, but he’s also had to gently correct Steve over the last year that his little girl may like pink, but that doesn’t mean that she wants a pink stun gun, or needs a pink spear fishing set, or a pink crossbow. Actually she probably does want all those things since she idolizes Steve, but Danny is not going to let her have anything like that. Ever. Though he knows Steve has already promised to teach her how to shoot when she’s old enough. (Sixteen) And fine. She can learn to shoot a gun. That’s useful, but she doesn’t need to actually own her own firearms. He fears he may have no say in this matter though and how is this even his life? A year ago he would have laughed up a kidney if you’d told him that he was going to move to Hawaii and fall in love with six feet of tall, dark, and homicidal, and get civil unioned.

Steve is teaching Grace to do the butterfly and really, Danny loves to watch them together. Steve is so earnest and yet so patient with her. He is also unrelenting, which is good for Grace, who sometimes gives up too easily when things are hard. She’s her mother’s daughter, Danny thinks bitterly. But relations with Rachel are not horrible at the moment, largely thanks to Steve—who has charmed her. It’s that smile. It’s deadly. It’s also a panty dropper, which explains why Rachel cornered Danny in her well appointed kitchen, voice slightly slurred after the third bottle of wine at dinner, and asked how things in the bedroom are with Steve? That wasn’t awkward. At all. Danny’s cheeks flush at the memory of his answer, which was to blurt out the truth, “Phenomenal.”

The school visit is tomorrow and Danny just hopes and prays that the eight million times he has told Steve he may not discharge his weapon in front of the children, have sunk through that thick skull.

“Time for dinner,” he calls to Grace and Steve, who would stay in the water until they were pruned for life, if left to their own devices.

*

 

Steve insists on wearing his gun and TAC vest in front of the children. He stands with his legs apart and arms folded as if he is about to run them through some hardcore SEAL training session. Danny claps his hands together and steps in front of Steve and smiles at the twenty-one nine year olds who are fidgeting and looking around with big eyes. He wonders which one is Tommy, the Goof. He looks back at his own Goof, who is standing there staring down nine year olds like they are some kind of enemy insurgents. Really, he doesn’t care about the photographic evidence; the man wasn’t hugged enough as an infant.

“Hi, I’m Danny. I’m one of Grace’s dads. She has two of us, me and my partner here, Steve.” Danny waves at Steve willing him to relax. He mutters under his breath, “At ease, sailor.” Steve folds his arms behind his back and Danny turns back to the children who are all staring at Steve in utter fascination. Danny doesn’t know if it’s because Grace has two dads, or because Steve looks like GI Joe come to life. He figures a little from column A and a little from Column B.

“We work with Kono,” Danny points to her and she smiles and waves like a normal human being, thank God. “And Chin.” Chin gives them a cool ‘Sup nod. How is he even real? He turns back to the kids. “We’re the Five-Oh task force.”

“Does anyone know what that means? What we do here? Anyone besides Grace Williams, who has inside information.” Grace puts her hands down and smiles sheepishly, a smile that is all Rachel, which Danny doesn’t mind at all.

“Tommy?” Grace’s teacher, a very comfortable looking middle-aged woman, has been standing quietly on the sideline and letting the Five-Oh run the show. Tommy is a short kid with a cowlick and freckles and Danny can’t wait to hear what he comes up with this time.

“You’re the governor’s task force and you’re kind of like the police, I think. You solve crimes.” Tommy’s actually right. Damn.

“That’s right. And today we want you to help us solve a crime. It’s a missing person case. Do you guys want to help?” Kono asks.

The children all chorus a loud, “YES!” And Danny takes a step backward and covers his ears. “Whoa. Inside voices, please. Because I am an old man I value the last remaining vestiges of my hearing.”

“OK, Kono is going to bring us up to speed…” Danny turns to her, but Steve puts an arm across Danny’s chest and says, “Wait, we’ve got to swear them in first.”

Danny just gives him a look and if Steve starts handing out weapons he will not hesitate to tell Kono all his dark and embarrassing secrets and he’ll show her the yearbook photo of Steve with feathered hair. He’ll even tell her that Steve likes to be the little spoon.

Steve picks up an innocent looking plastic bag and hands it to Grace. “Can you please hand these out?” He takes out a small plastic badge, a half-sized replica of their badges, and pins it to Grace’s shirt. When Grace has let every kid take a badge out of the bag and handed the bag back to Steve, he has them all raise their small hands and twenty-one solemn little faces repeat the oath Steve gives them.

“I [insert name] promise to faithfully uphold and defend the laws of the state of Hawaii in the pursuit of justice.” The kids are taking this very seriously and Steve is treating them seriously and yes, this dose of reality is age appropriate and Danny’s heart swells. Steve had tiny badges made for the kids and didn’t even tell him. Danny has so much love for him he doesn’t even know what to do with it and he just stands there grinning. He’s the Goof.

“They’re all yours, Kono,” Steve says.

“Come on,” Kono waves them over. “This the tech-table and it’s where we go over case files. So don’t be shy. Gather round. But hands off the table, OK?” Her tone is friendly, but no nonsense and not one of the kids touches the table though Danny can see that they all want to.

“The first thing we do is gather all the information we can on our missing person. We do research and we question witnesses and follow up leads.” Kono brings up an image of Cinderella and the girls giggle; some of the boys roll their eyes.

“This is Cinderella. She’s seventeen years old. Has blonde hair and blue eyes. Is approximately five feet five inches and one hundred and fifteen pounds. Last known whereabouts?”

“The ball?” one girl volunteers shyly.

“That’s right,” Kono says and types it in.

“But we already know they go house to house with the glass slipper to find her,” Tommy can’t contain himself and then he looks a bit embarrassed and adds, “I have three sisters.”

“Well, that’s one way to find someone, but that’s not the way we’d do it. Wastes too much time and too many resources,” Chin says.

“We’d interview the servants and guests, anyone who might have seen her leaving the ball, like the Prince. We’d ask who she arrived with, if she spoke to anyone besides the Prince, we’d interview the other coachmen to see if any of them knew her coachmen and where she lives.”

“What do you think we’d find out? What would the other coachmen have to say about Cinderella’s coachmen?” Kono asks.

“That they were weird and didn’t talk and maybe they liked cheese?” A tall girl with dark hair offers.

“Good,” Kono types in the information. “What about known associates. Do you think anyone spoke to her at the ball?”

“Maybe her mean step-sisters?” Grace says when no one else speaks up and a minute passes. “One of the footmen saw them talking to Cinderella.”

“OK.” Kono smiles at Grace. “So we’d add the sisters to the list of people we need to interview, which will be a much shorter list than every unmarried girl in town, right?”

“But, when you get to Cinderella’s house they’ll try to make her hide in the kitchen so you can’t see her,” Tommy says and he doesn’t care that he is exposing himself to ridicule because solving the case is more important and Danny can see it in the kid’s determined expression. He kind of likes Tommy now.

“Well, we have some tools that they didn’t have way back when. Like census info, and databases, like the one the Department of Motor Vehicles keeps for people who have driver’s licenses. So we’d go in knowing who lives in the house and we’d know if someone was missing. Let’s say we have this image from a security camera at the palace?” Kono brings up a still photo of Cinderella running down the stairs at the stroke of midnight and pulls in on her face. “We can run facial recognition software against the DMV database.”

The kids are riveted and so is Danny. Kono has rigged it so that the facial software is scanning images of all of Disney’s female characters, instead of real people. Whatever they pay her, it’s not enough. The software finds a match and brings up what looks like a real Hawaiian license with Cinderella’s photo, name, and address.

“Yay, we found her. We know where she lives. Next we’d go to her house and search the premises, question her stepsisters and her stepmother. And we’d find her in the kitchen. Case closed. Though technically our real cases are a little different. We normally don’t find missing people safe at home. They’re usually in trouble and we have to save them. So, malama pono.”

“Any questions?” Steve says.

“Is that a real gun?” One of the boys asks him.

“Yes,” is all Steve says.

“Can I touch it?”

“No.” Steve looks around at the other children.

“Have you ever shot anyone?” Another boy asks.

“Yes,” Steve says without flinching.

“OK,” Danny looks at the teacher. “Any questions not about guns or shooting people?”

“Are you married to Steve?” One of the girls asks.

“It’s called a civil union in Hawaii, but yes, we’re basically married. Yes, we’re two guys.” Danny wonders how much he should say to them about this. He doesn’t want to overdo it. He can see the boys looking at Steve and marveling that this guy who looks like Captain America is in love with another guy. And Danny has to take a moment to marvel at that himself. Steve loves him. Steve freakin’ adores him and isn’t that just crazy.

And then he notices Grace glaring at her classmates, daring them to say something about Danny and Steve. She’s never mentioned any problems at school, and yeah, it’s a lot more acceptable than it used to be, but Danny worries about his kid and what she has to put up with because she has two dads. She has the Williams glare down pat though, and that will probably see her through a lot of life’s bullshit.

*

The next time Grace comes to stay with them she and Danny are sitting out on the Lanai chatting and Danny asks, “Do the kids you go to school with ever talk about me and Steve? I mean, do they give you grief over us?”

Grace looks up wary and a little startled and Danny knows the answer and he’d like to let Steve have five minutes alone with the little shits in the interrogation room, with the creepy blue light on.

“No, Danno. Not exactly. I mean, no one ever said anything to me, but Tommy told the other boys that there was nothing wrong with two guys being in love. His uncle is gay and he said if anyone had a problem with it they could feel free to not come to his birthday party and it’s at the Aquarium and everyone wants to go.”

“Tommy, huh?”

Grace nods and goes back to sifting her toes through the sand.

“Also all the boys in my class thought Steve was cool.”

“They did. What am I? Chopped liver?”

“Well, Sandy Davis said she thought you were cute, but all the girls thought you and Steve were cute together.” Grace grins.

“How are girls always so much smarter than boys?” Steve’s just come in from the store.

“I don’t know, babe. I hear it’s developmental. Girls are, like, more advanced emotionally and intellectually than boys until they are twenty-five or thirty.”

Danny tilts his head back for a kiss and Steve obliges. Then he drops a kiss on Grace’s head and says, “Want to help me put the groceries away?”

Which Danny knows means ‘do you want to come see what I bought you that I wasn’t supposed to?’ This family that they’ve created is eighteen kinds of wonderful and Danny sits and lets himself soak in the bliss of it, as easily as if it were sunshine. In a minute he’ll go in and crab at Steve for buying Grace red dye number whatever, but only because it would take half the fun out of it for Steve if Danny didn’t bitch about it. Grace knows it’s all in fun. She knows she is loved, by people who love each other, and hell, what else is there?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos really do keep me going. Thanks.


End file.
